The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of peach tree named ‘NJ357’. Our new tree resulted from crossing our proprietary peach seedling selection ‘H15-20-90258’ (non-patented) as the seed parent with ‘Summerprince’ (non-patented) peach tree, as the pollen parent. The new variety differs from seed parent ‘H15-20-90258’ in that the new variety produces viable pollen and has a more sweetness and aromatics. The new variety differs from pollen parent ‘Summerprince’ in that the new variety produces larger fruit that are sweet and lower acidity. The resulting tree was selected when growing in a cultivated area as the 47th tree in the 7th row of Block H at a fruit research farm in Cream Ridge, N.J.